Problem: $ \left(\dfrac{5}{9}\right)^{3}$
Explanation: $= \left(\dfrac{5}{9}\right)\cdot\left(\dfrac{5}{9}\right)\cdot \left(\dfrac{5}{9}\right)$ $= \dfrac{25}{81}\cdot\left(\dfrac{5}{9}\right)$ $= \dfrac{125}{729}$